Actions Speak Louder
by MeteorMirage
Summary: Sordino is a violinist who plays in a bar in Trottingham. After his show he meets a mare who is, well, drunker than most.


The crowd broke into applause the moment my last song ended. It wasn't a very loud applause, as it wasn't a very large crowd. I silently took a bow and made my way off the stage, of course after I placed my precious violin in it's case. That's the only way I do things, silently, it's been that way since I was born.

If you haven't caught on yet, I was born mute. Normally communication would be very difficult, any sign language rendered useless at the fact that nopony in this town knows it. The good thing is, I have magic which makes writing things or, when I don't have a pen or paper, appearifying the words in midair very easy.

I walked over to the bar and sat down. I quickly wrote my drink order and gave it to the bartender, he nodded and began making my drink.

I glanced over to the seat at my right, a mare with a white coat and a blue mane was sitting in it, making love to her drink.

She slammed her glass on the bar, nearly breaking the glass in the process. "Yo barkeep, keep 'em comin'."

The bartender returned seconds later, only with my drink and not hers.

"Oh come on, why does he get his drink?" She whined.

"Because he's not drunk off his flank and yelling. At least, not yet." The bartender placed the drink in front of me and went to make the mare's drink. I picked up the drink and started to leisurely sip it.

The mare turned to face me. "Can you believe the service of this place? They treat a newbie like royalty and a regular like trash."

I pulled out my notepad and started writing a reply. "Well, I asked for my drink before you asked for your refill, and I'm far from a newbie. I've been playing here every Friday for two years and I've never seen you before."

I floated the notepad over to her. "What's this, your number?" She ripped the page out of the notebook. She mumbled the words as she read them. "Never seen me? How could you miss the amazing Vinyl Scratch? Do you just come here on Fridays or something?"

"Usually, I have gigs most other days and I spend the rest sleeping. Such is the life of a musician."

She tore the note out again. She laughed a bit. "You lucky SOB, at least you get sleep. I'm usually so booked that I don't even get the time to eat. That's the life of a musician."

"Oh, so you're a musician? What do you play?"

"Mostly electronic shit, my roommate has been trying to get me to pick up the guitar. It's not working out."

"I'd love to hear you play some time, maybe it'd help me get over my hatred of the genre."

"Why would you hate electronic? That shit is beautiful."

"It just sounds so fake, it's nothing like having the real instrument in your hooves."

"Yeah, but my set up qualifies as an instrument, it's my heart and soul man." She stopped for a second. "And you've gotta tell me why you're writing everything down. Wouldn't it be easier to, you know, say the words?"

I smirked a bit, I had been waiting for this question. "Not really, I can't actually speak. Been this way since I was born."

She ripped the page out again. She really needs to stop doing that, I'm running low on paper. "You're kidding." She looked at me, still relatively stale faced. "You're not kidding. Eh, doesn't matter. What does matter though is, I never caught your name sweet cheeks."

I blushed at that, turning my cheeks to a light purple. "My name is Sordino."

She laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the ponies around us. But by Celestia, it was absolutely adorable. She calmed down a few minutes later. "You know what a sordino is, right?"

I silently sighed. "Yes, of course i do. I'm surprised that you do though."

"Kid, I've been to school. Obviously I would know what it is. You'd have to be pretty stupid to not know." She paused, thinking. "But your parents are dicks for naming you that. I mean, who even does that?"

I smiled. "You should see what they named my sister."

"Oh Celestia, I would hate to know." She smiled as well, showing off perfect white teeth.

At that point I knew I felt something deep in my heart. I realized that at some point in this conversation, I fell in love with this mare. When I first saw her I thought she was just a noisy drunk but now, now she looked like the most beautiful mare in the world.

She waved her hoof in front of my face. "Hello? Are you still there?" I realized I had been staring.

I blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

"Good, I thought you just died on me. Although, it wouldn't be the first time that happened." She looked at the clock above the bar. "Shit, I'd hate to leave you but I need to go."

"What? No, I need to tell her. I may never get another chance." I glanced at my pad of paper, there was only one left. "Better make it count." I peeked back up and saw she was walking away. "Wait, can you hold on a second?" I floated the note in front of her.

"Fine, but make it quick. Lyra will kill me for being late." She turned and faced me.

"This is my chance." I quickly lit up my horn. I struggled a bit, this spell was hard enough to do without the embarrassment of being rejected. I fought through that and soon, the air between us was lit up with words. "Would you consider going on a date with me?"

She giggled a bit causing me to blush harder. "Nice light show but, was it necessary? You could have easily written it down and not interrupt these nice ponies." She motioned to the ponies around us. They were waiting for her answer as anxiously as I was, if not more.

I smiled sheepishly and changed the message. "No paper." After a few good seconds I stopped the spell, I closed my eyes as the dizziness took hold. When I opened them again Vinyl was holding a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here, pick me up on Sunday at eight. If you're serious that is." She kissed me on the cheek. "See you then sweet cheeks."

The ponies around us exploded with applause, some came and congratulated us. I looked at Vinyl and saw she was extremely embarrassed. I motioned for her to follow and walked out of the bar, she came out moments later.

"Those ponies are crazy. Seriously, you don't just congratulate two ponies like they're getting married."

I nodded. I was basically out of methods to talk at this point. Any more use of that spell would knock me right out.

"Oh yeah, you can't talk now. Well, you couldn't talk before but...you know what I mean."

I nodded again. Oh how I wanted to just take her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Fuck being mute.

"That sucks, make sure you get another notepad for our date. I'd hate if you were silent through that entire thing."

I nodded once again, it was beginning to get annoying. I decided to take matters into my own hooves. I motioned for her to get closer, she was confused for a second but she complied. I quickly pulled her into a kiss. The moment her lips met mine I felt a spark, I looked into her eyes and I could tell she did too. We held like that until the world slowly slipped away, leaving us as the only ones left. We soon realized that we need air to live and so we parted.

"Damn, for a colt who doesn't use his tongue much you, uh, sure know how to use it." She panted.

I smiled, panting as well. "You weren't bad either dear."

"So, is this it for tonight, or are you going to surprise me further?"

I shrugged.

She looked at the clock tower behind me. "Damn, If you hadn't been romantic and shit I wouldn't have missed my window of opportunity." She paused then looked back at me. "Do you have a place I can crash at until tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Lead the way then." She took a heroic pose and pointed in the exact opposite direction my house is.

I walked past her and moments later, she followed.

After a long walk we arrived at my home. I held the door open for her and she walked in, I snuck a peek at her flank as she did so.

"Damn, nice place you got here. Much better than my rinky dink apartment."

I walked over to my desk and picked up another notepad. "Much better, it's good to be able to speak again."

"Yeah, so how did you like that kiss?"

Figures that would be the first thing she asks about. "It was wonderful, if I wasn't so tired I would do it again."

"I know what you mean. That walk just killed me, and you have to do that every day?"

I smiled. "Yeah, how else did you think I got these muscles?" I showed off my almost nonexistent muscles. I may walk that far every other day, but it does almost nothing for me.

"Right, so how're we going to do this? Do you have a guest room or something?"

"No, I just thought you'd want to sleep in my bed."

She blushed. "You mean..."

"No, I just meant that you'd be sleeping in my bed. Unless you want to...you know."

She blushed harder and stepped back a few inches. "No, I just wanted to confirm what you were saying."

"Do you have any problems with sleeping in my bed?"

"No it's just..." She looked at the ground. "It's just, I'm not used to doing this with stallions."

"So you're used to doing this with mares?"

She looked back at me and glared. "No, can we just get this over with before I embarrass myself further?"

"Fine, you look cute when you're embarrassed though."

She ignored me and I lead her to my room. The first thing she did was lay in my bed. I took in the sight of a mare lying in my bed, a very rare sight I might add. She blushed. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to lay down?"

I lay down next to her, the bed was big enough so we had space to spare, but I ignored all of that. I lay as close to her as possible, taking in the scent of her. It's beautiful really, in a creepy sort of way. She turned to face me and she wrapped her hooves around me, I did the same. We lay there for minutes, just staring into each other's eyes. Her beautiful red eyes were a far cry from my dull green ones. I brushed my lips against hers and slowly fell asleep. 


End file.
